


彼异界学园（七）

by kqbsdq



Category: BEJ48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 16:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq
Summary: 有可能引起不适的情节慎入
Relationships: 恩瑾
Kudos: 2





	彼异界学园（七）

刘闲今天一走进厕所就闻到了老浓一股红酒味，心想谁还在厕所里喝上酒来了。刚从自己兜里掏出根烟，还没点上呢，就看到自己的好友张怀瑾衣衫不整的从厕所隔间里出来了，紧跟着的是她们班的班花黄恩茹。  
刘闲吓得烟都快掉了，她貌似看到了什么不该看的东西。

黄恩茹和张怀瑾拉扯了一会儿，张怀瑾拼命推开黄恩茹跑了，黄恩茹也跟着追了出去。

留下了在红酒气味中凌乱的刘闲。刘闲把烟点上，烟草的气息渐渐掩盖起红酒的味道。若有所思地皱眉。

"韩家乐，你要喝可乐吗？"  
悠唐恶霸柏欣妤把她疯狂摇晃后的柏氏可乐趁韩家乐和周湘聊天的功夫递过去，并细心地扭开了瓶盖。  
然后柏欣妤就被韩家乐追得满悠唐跑了。  
"柏欣妤你有本事别跑！"  
"我还就没本事了，略略略略..."  
仗着腿长优势的柏欣妤还不忘回过头嘚瑟一下。  
"砰"  
柏欣妤撞到了一个很厚实的物体，被撞到后退了几步。  
柏欣妤一看，是彼异界学园的园长。听怀瑾说，自从她们来到彼异界后，园长来班级视察的次数变多了。特别是J班，每次都要在J班门口晃悠好一会儿才走。是怕她们这些灾民搞事情吗？张怀瑾也觉得很奇怪。  
柏欣妤不是很喜欢这个园长。某次她和韩家乐聊天聊得正欢，突然觉得哪里不对，一抬头，就和站在门口的园长来了个对视。霎时间园长阴狠狠的双眼恢复了平静。 那种眼神让柏欣妤吓得不轻，好像是恨不得把她生吞活剥一样。  
原来的学园没掉的人太惨了，寄人篱下的日子真不好过，柏欣妤只当是这个园长仇视别的学园来的人。  
"园长...不好意思，您没事吧？"  
"柏欣妤！！！"  
韩家乐这时冲了过来，直把柏欣妤的头往地下按。  
"韩家乐，你要不要先去我那处理下校服，学生要注意自己的仪容仪表。"  
褐色的液体从衣领处一直扩散到远看看不到痕迹的长裙处。  
"啊？不用了，我擦一下，放学回宿舍换就行了。"  
只顾着追柏欣妤的韩家乐也没注意到园长的存在。  
园长对韩家乐有点特殊呢。人不多的时候韩家乐和园长打招呼，园长也会笑着问候几句，对其他人园长也只是笑着点点头。  
园长人应该挺好的吧，柏欣妤跟她吐槽这个她口中的恐怖园长时韩家乐还帮着辩解，柏欣妤还给了自己一个大大的白眼，并表示自己无法跟一个傻憨憨沟通。  
当着园长的面韩家乐不好教训这个恶霸，和园长道别后就押着柏欣妤往回走。柏欣妤哪能这样就屈服了。  
朝韩家乐裆部使劲一掐。韩家乐的面部表情瞬间变得狰狞起来，手上也没了力气。  
"柏欣妤！！！！！"  
韩家乐痛得捂着小腹蹲了下来。就不该让那个死Beta知道她的属性。她这么O的外表不老老实实装个O太可惜了。柏欣妤一溜烟跑没影了。  
"韩家乐你还好吧？"  
"去我那边坐坐吧？"  
韩家乐也不好意思再拒绝了。  
到了园长室，园长先给韩家乐砌了杯暖乎乎的茶。  
"把外面的湿衣服先换下来吧，我这有一件衬衣你先换上。"  
园长从衣架上拿下了一件黑色衬衣。园长真是个好人。 喝完一口热茶后的韩家乐感激涕零地接过衬衣。比那个讨人厌的柏欣妤好多了。  
"去那边换吧。"  
园长指了指在园长室角落里的一间小杂物间。

杂物间里的东西都蒙着块黑布。关上门后，一片漆黑，韩家乐也找不到开关在哪，就这样摸黑解起了扣子。

韩家乐被突如其来的光亮吓了一跳。急忙用脱下的制服挡住自己赤裸的肌肤。  
"用毛巾先擦一下。"  
门开了一条缝，园长将一瓶矿泉水倒在了毛巾上，水花溅落一地。  
"谢谢。"  
韩家乐伸出自己的胳膊，想要拿过毛巾。手一伸出去，就被一股巨大的力量抓住了。门被打开，撞到了墙壁上，发出了很大一声。矿泉水瓶掉落在地。  
韩家乐想发出尖叫的嘴被毛巾捂住。

门关上了。在黑暗的房间里，韩家乐拼命挣扎着。  
却怎么也使不上力。一个手无缚鸡之力的Alpha在一个壮年的Beta面前是多么的弱小、无助。  
她再傻也知道现在是什么个情况。现在连出声发出无用的求救的力气也没有了。园长室可偏得很。  
地上的水渍蒸发到空气中助长了Beta的兽性，也加剧了无助的Alpha身体的反应。  
Alpha眼角的泪花不知是太过的惊恐，还是悔恨自己没听那个小恶霸的话，她现在好想那个小恶霸，要是能出现就好了，韩家乐再也不抢小恶霸的零食了，再也不扯小恶霸头上的橡皮筋了，再也不会口是心非地说不爱了...  
可惜韩家乐想的那个Beta至始至终没有出现，那个骑士拯救被恶龙掳走的公主的故事没有发生在韩家乐身上。

Beta完事后，捡起地上的毛巾，帮韩家乐温柔地擦拭着，尽管她知道毛巾上浸满了催情剂。可谁叫自己的东西给人碰了呢，不惩罚一下怎么行呢。  
Beta咧开嘴露出了一个标准的职业微笑。自从Alpha来报道的那一眼，人到中年的Beta就深深迷恋上了这位年轻的Alpha。Beta许久没有得到滋润的身体变得躁动不安起来。没有什么能比一具年轻充满活力的躯体诱惑了。

Alpha的性器从自己的身体拔出后，Beta就深深感受到了一股空虚感，这让她意识到了眼前小Alpha的重要性。自己果然是恋爱了。只是现在快放学了，不能留她太久，不然会引来一些不必要的麻烦。

可爱。Beta用毛巾对着Alpha垂下来的性器揉搓了几下。

一道亮光过后，杂物间里只剩下了一个又进入发情期的Alpha。  
Alpha尝试过站起来，药物作用下的发情浪潮可不是那么好对付的。最终只以摔倒在地作结局。Alpha没有放弃，往门那边费力地爬去。除了这个漆黑的小房间去哪都好。  
被毛巾擦拭过的皮肤滚烫，被Beta特殊照顾过的某处紧紧贴着小腹。

杂物间内Alpha柚子味的信息素还是一样的苦。

韩家乐想起了某天柏欣妤恶作剧般地咬了一口自己的腺体，差点被自己打得半死。还嘲讽自己的信息素甜得像个Omega。在柏欣妤靠过来的那一瞬间，韩家乐柚子味的信息素就不自觉地释放了。

在即将要接触到门框的时候，韩家乐几近昏迷。

Beta觉得惩罚够了，就拿着针管，惬意地开门。爱惜的抚摸着Alpha的身体。将抑制剂注入。

"这是我们两个人的秘密，不可以告诉任何一个人哦。"  
"不听话会受到惩罚的。"  
Beta用空了的针管挑起失魂落魄的Alpha的下巴。脸上是与之前截然不同的张狂笑容。这种事情在学园是命令禁止的，不过这位Beta可不怕，她可是某位学园高管的亲戚。

穿上黑色衬衣的Alpha机械地走出了园长室。

J班的气氛最近开始变得有点怪怪的，平常整天吵吵闹闹的乐白二人组好像顿时没了声。柏欣妤也不怎么跑去捉弄J班的各位了，这倒让众人都省心了不少，也开始不怎么习惯起来。

柏欣妤那天看到韩家乐回来的时候脸色不太好，问了几句，韩家乐就生气了，和自己吵了一架后就再也没理过自己了，平常碰见了也离得自己远远的。要不是知道韩家乐是个Alpha，柏欣妤还以为是她的生理期到了。柏欣妤还真就希望是韩家乐的生理期到了。起码那还有个期限。

还以为是自己弄脏了韩家乐的制服，韩家乐才生气的，特地跑出去买了死贵死贵的小裙子，写了一封长长的自我检讨，放在一个精心包装好的盒子里放在韩家乐房间。第二天原封不动送了回来。拿了些自己喜欢吃的零食，也给退了回来。柏欣妤那个郁闷啊。

张怀瑾这边三天两头不见人影。黄恩茹也没什么精神的样子。J班众人纷纷疑惑这二者之间到底有什么联系。黄恩茹喜欢张怀瑾这件事当初闹得沸沸扬扬，后来也慢慢的没了什么后续发展。这让一群恩瑾gay怎么活啊，不过好在班内的狗毛妻妻稳得一批。J班全靠狗毛发糖养活了。

一脸惆怅的刘闲看着无精打采的黄恩茹感慨一句，"情"这一个字害人呐。还好她是个单身狗。

刘闲对张怀瑾的身份也知道一些，张怀瑾并非这园中之物。如同游戏中的npc一样，按着设定的程序完成自己的使命。你有见过游戏中玩家带走npc的吗？黄恩茹带不走的。


End file.
